primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hilary Becker
Hilary?! Where was it confirmed that he was called Hilary? Thanks! MarthaJonesFan, also known as LucyBrownFan (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :In a fan interview with Adrain Hodges and Tim Haines originally posted on LiveJournal by primevaldenial. ZEM talk to me! 18:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Is Becker now death or is he still alive?--Little Anime Freak 12:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) DID HE DIE?! 16:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It is unconfirmed whether Becker is dead or alive. Presumably it will be revealed in Series 5. --Spamalot360 16:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) what do u think the chances are of becker surviving?? 17:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) thin khe survi I personaly think he survived, Danny said to the other soldier, who got shocked by Patrick, he'll gonna be okay soon (Okay maybe he said nothing but i still hope he said this or something else). I hope that because Becker is one of my favorites. --Little Anime Freak 19:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) yehh saamme beckkerr <3 he does survive because if you look on youtube there are clips of him filming in series 5! YAY! jess is it true that becker and jess get together in the next series? "PICTURE THIS" i dont understand the "picture this" part. is it a future episode or what???? because it says becker eventually recovers is this true???? X.hannah.X 20:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :'Picture This' is a comic strip story that has just been released. It is probably set after Episode 4.7, so we can assume Becker recovers because he features in it. --Spamalot360 20:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Is he dead episode 5.5 Towards the end of series five episode five Becker's line was cut dead. You could sorta hear him scream. :S Can someone please tell me if he is or isn't alive. Please, please.--marcman200 I would like to say he is alive, but he doesn't apper in any of the clips scenes in the last episode. So ti doesn't look good....TheWorkers 11:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I can't make my mind up, he hasn't been seen on in any footage of episode 5.6 which suggests he could be dead. But he is also a main character so I would expect that that if he did die it would be bigger and more heroic than losing communication and being killed off screen.-jake11996- if he did die they would have made a big scene cause people loved him like nick an stephen This Series being on Watch I don't know much about it, but I would think if he had died that maybe later on they find his body and he speaks his last words before passing on. TheWorkers 15:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) i don't think he is dead, as you said his death would have been bigger and in the final scene jess was in it and she would have been making a big deal about it if she thought he was dead or injured. also i think the idea of not putting him in the next time clip was to kind of leave it on a cliff hanger! hope hes not dead!! :) X.hannah.X 17:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I dont think Becker is dead. His death would be more dramatic and he wouldn't die like nothing. And he has been confirmed to appear in the next episode. So all of the evidence points to him either having a close call, or being injured. Series5info4567 11:06, June 26, 2011 Where does it say its confirmed hes appereing in the next episode? TheWorkers 19:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Not sure but someone has put him on the castlist for episode 5.6! :) X.hannah.X 20:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but loads of the stuff on this Wiki is wrong. The Series 5 creature infobox still says that Thrinxadon is going to apper in Series 5 TheWorkers 20:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :TheWorkers (and users like him) are the reason for "loads of the stuff on this Wiki being wrong." The Series 5 pages are locked so only admins can edit them - and we only put officially confirmed information. If Thrinaxodon doesn't appear - it isn't our fault, as HANNAH SPEARRITT is the one who said one would appear - in a video on TV.com. We only report news from official sources like that. "TheWorkers" doesn't even know what a Thrinaxodon is, he keeps referring to it in ways that imply that it was a vicious creature, in reality it was a cute little animal. :P NOW - as for Becker, he is in Episode 5.6 - a guy who watches them in advance has confirmed this with screencaps, and THEN I ADDED him to the Episode 5.6 cast list. ZEM talk to me! 01:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Thrinaxodons may actually have been the Therocephalians in series 4, even though they seemed more inspired by Euchambersia. After all, before episode 4.5 was released, the creature in it was called Koolasuchus, but in the episode they eventually went for a far more vague "Labyrinthodont" (and the creature didn't really resemble a Koolasuchus more than the Therocephalians resembled Thrinaxodons). Even more proof: on Wikipedia is stated that in the "Walking with" series, the same CGI model is used for the Thrinaxodon and the Therocephalian, so Haines must consider these two interchangeable. He said the name to Spearritt, then probably decided to go for "therocephalian", to make possible for the creature to be venomous. He is a active and heroic guy with a girls first name. Middle Name? I'm just wondering where/when was his middle name confirmed as James? I know his first name was confirmed as Hilary, but I don't remember a middle name ever being said/seen. Did I miss it or is this just a fan-made middle name that somebody added because they want it to be his middle name? Xxteapottsxx10:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) TeaPotts alguien estuvo borrando , modificando y cambiando el nombre a la paginas por eso ay que esperar a que las arreglen. e podido arreglar mas o menos terror bird , future predator y danny quinn las otras no.User:Aresvenator